Euphemia Iuelei
''Euphemia Catalina Olivia Iuelei or '''Euphie '''is one of the main Protagonist in, she is the 16th Iuelei in the omada line, the childhood friend of teammate Vienna Diezera , and the main love interest and former rival of 16th omada leader Theseus Diezera, and the half-Scorpio, half-Aztec daughter of the 15th Iuelei, Ianthe and the former Aztec soilder Maquilla (mah-keel-ah), and the younger sister of Reverra, Mazie, and Malora, Iuelei, and the niece of 14th omada iuelei Alifio Ielei History ''Birth Early Life Meeting Vangelis Diezera lll Role In Series Relationships Love interest: Theseus Diezera ll (Close Friend, Former Rival, Crush, Completely in love with, Teammate. 151 A.C-Present) ''' '''Vienna Diezera (Childhood Friend, practicly sistersTeammate. 514-Present) Friends Selene Sophronia ''' '''Rasmus Vladislava Cosmo Callithanes ''' '''Alyx Diezera Toma Icypanthe 'Symeon Sphronia' Agayfa Baptiste ''' '''Supritti Dianthe 'Leona Icypanthe' Mei Diezera Evanora Icypanthe Relatives Ianthe Iuelei Maquilla ''' '''Alifio Iuelei 'Veronica "Ronnie" Chambers"' 'Anthony Leon' Mazie Iuelei Malora Iuelei Lyric Iuelei Georgina Iuelei Enemies: 'Queen Telephassa' Reverra Iuelei Queen Isadora Of Iphegenia ''' Rivals: '''Jedrick Antero Caitlin Bartlett Physical Appearance: Euphie is described to be a very beautiful girl of Native American (Aztec) and Greek descent, with dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that is usually kept messy in uneven strands, and glowing Heliotrope eyes Her beauty is such, that she drew attention even when trying not to do so. She is quite tall standing at 5"8, with a slim athletic figure, small chest, and pink lips. Despite her stunning beauty and her parentage, Euphie is described as having a relatively simple, style most of the time. Personality Fears #'Athazagoraphobia: '''fear of being forgotten, or ignored #'Athagoraphobia: fear of abandonement #'Angrophobia: '''fear of anger # Abilities 'General Abilities ''' * '''Battle Prowess: She was known to have been an eager and courageous participant in the first battle against the Kako, and presumably fought in other great battles between the kako and her enemies. * Archery: she excels in archery as well as other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. * Swordsmanship: ' '''Magical Abilities ' * '''Water Manipulation: ** 'Water Separation ** Waterspout Generation ** Whirlpool Generation ** Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules. ** Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. ** Hydrokinetic Flight ** Hydrokinetic Surfing ** Water Attacks *'Toxigenesis: such as Poison Generation, Euphie has the dangerous ability to generate poision out of her fingertips usually during stress unconsciously, and unwillingly. **'Miasma Emission: '''to create toxic fumes. **'Poisonous Blood:' * '''Insect Communication': Or Scorpion Physiology. She control them to do their bidding, for example, helping them during situations, using them against foes, and using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. Some can see through the insects' eyes that are controlled allowing them to spy on others. Euphemia can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships ** Animal Scrying - to perceive through insect senses. ** Insect Empathy - to understand/feel their emotions. ** Mind Control - to control various kinds of insects. ** Mind Link - to have mental bond. ** Taming - to tame their nature. ** Zoolingualism - to allow verbal communication. *'Hypnotism'